


University Days

by Just_Roman_Around



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dippica Week 2017, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around
Summary: The theme was AU for Dippica week 2017. Dipper comes home after a day of lectures to spend time with his Girlfriend.





	University Days

Dipper threw two things when he entered his student letting. The first was his backpack into his room, the second was himself onto the small couch he had managed to fit through the doorway on his second week of term. He let out a sigh as he readjusted himself so he was lying down, legs poking out over the arm of the couch as his head rested on the other arm. He had just gotten home from a very mentally demanding and exhausting maths test. He glanced over at the clock on the wall, and noted that his ‘room-mate’ wouldn’t be home for a few hours. He chuckled to himself as he turned the Tv on for some simple background noise as his mind began to wander, and his eyes drifted shut. The Tv became little more than white noise to him as the warmth of the springs afternoon sent him off into a peaceful sleep.

 

He dreamt of adventure, of a small weird town in Oregon. He had visited it a few times when he was younger, visiting his Great Uncle Stan, or Grunkle as he liked to be called. He never got the adventure he craved when he visited. The greatest mystery was how Lazy Susan’s restaurant was still standing. He dreamt of his Twin sister, who was back home for Spring Break. Her College got out a week earlier that his own, something he was slightly jealous about, and upset cause they’d only have a few days with each other in the overlap. He dreamt of them in Gravity Falls, uncovering secret mysteries and conspiracies. In his dream they discovered the 8th and a half president of the united states, defeated a vengeful time traveller, and of a strange demented yellow triangle, with a haunting laugh. His room-mate was also in the dream, which was no surprise as they had originally met in Gravity Falls. He helped her defeat a ghost that terrorised her lavish home and snooty, and somewhat abusive, family. Fitting that has his dreams turned to a beautiful blonde woman with pale blue eyes that she would come bursting through the door with an undignified grunt.

 

The sound of the door slamming opened shocked Dipper into conciseness, causing him to let out a very unmanly shriek and fall off the couch. His reaction seemed to alleviate some of the stress off Pacifica’s shoulder’s as she let out the tiniest of giggles as she shut the door behind her, closing it gentler than she had opened it. She let out a small sigh as she came further into the small apartment, dropping her bag onto the counter as she came over to Dipper, sitting down on the end set of the couch before he could pull himself up. He made an indignant squawking sound at his temporary napping space being intruded on, but quieted down when Pacifica blew him a kiss. He huffed as he pulled himself back onto the couch, blushing slightly. “So, what was the theatrics about?” Though the question was harmless, it cause Pacifica to groan and slump in her seat, throwing her arms into the air dramatically.

 

“My Parents! Again!” Dipper let out his own groan at the mention of the extremely wealthy Northwests. They did not like him and he did not like them. They both cared for Pacifica so they came to an unspoken agreement not to get into each other’s hair for her sake. Though they had a funny way of showing how much they 'cared’ about Pacifica.

 

“What did they do this time? Another arranged Marriage attempt? Wanting to kick me out?”

 

“No, yes, and once again have bashed on my decision to come to this school.” Her shoulders started to shake slightly, though Dipper was unable to tell if it was from crying or laughing. Honestly he wasn’t surprised by Preston and Priscilla actions. Even the brief time they had met when he was a child and visited Gravity Falls they had looked down on him. He reached out and pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Kissing the top of her head, he switched the Tv over to Netflix, scrolling through the options to find the cheesiest rom-com he could find. Pacifica let out a giggle at his choice. “Really? When Barry met Callie?”

 

“Better than watching Dawnlight. Darn Sparkly vampires.” Pacifica actually snorted. The rich popular girl who was acing chemistry, thanks to Dipper helping her out with some equations, actually snorted at something he said, bringing a smile to his own face. “Hey Paz?” Pacifica looked up at him, Blue eyes meeting Brown, both getting lost in the others sea of colour. Dipper’s smile softened, a look of pure love overcoming his countenance as he rested a hand on her cheek, and pulled her close for a kiss. The kiss was full of love, and last several seconds. When they finally parted, Dipper rubbed his thumb on her cheek. Pacifica closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, it having become a welcome and comfortable feeling. “Don’t worry about your parents. They don’t control you any more, and If they cut you off, you’ll always have me.”

 

“That a promise dip-shit?”

 

“Of course, I’m going to be a famous mathematician and we’re going to own 18 mansions to trump your parents 1 mansion. You know, If I ever pay of my student debts that is.” The pair chuckled as they relaxed into each other as the spring break officially started with the setting sun. “So, how was your final?”

 

“Oh my god it was dreadful!” She dramatically flailed with her arms, head sliding off his shoulder to land in his lap. “I think I got the last question wrong.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

“You don’t understand star-boy! That one was worth the most marks!”

 

“You don’t understand Llama hair, You’re brilliant and I’m certain you got it right.” His rebuttal was met with a face squishing his face, as well as an elongated no coming from Pacifica. At this point she acting more like an indignant cat rather than a human. Dipper let a small smirk spread across his face as he let his girlfriend smush his face, before launching a tickle attack on her sides. She let out a loud shriek as she flailed about laughing, trying to get away from the torturous onslaught. After a few minutes she managed to roll away off the couch and away from Dipper’s hands. She got into a crouching position, once again reminding Dipper of a cat.

 

“You realise this means war now, right?”

 

“Well, I do hear that Llama’s are natures fiercest warriors, but you’re shooting for the stars.” He clambered over the couch, picking up a throw pillow as he went. Pacifica let out a little gasp, and shook her head with a smirk.

 

“You wouldn’t dare….” The pillow flew through the air and landed square on her face. She let out a challenging laugh as she picked up the pillow. “Oh it is on.” Her previous worries forgotten, the two ran around the apartment, picking up fluffy objects to throw at each other, laughing all the way. The two ended up in their bedroom, lying on the bed as they fought to get their breath back from laughing. The two looked at each other, and gently kissed each other before Dipper got up to order some pizza. He figured since it was end of term they could afford to splash out. They had many trials ahead of them, and Dipper would discover there were more to those dreams than met the eye. But for now, Everything was fine.


End file.
